Percabeth Genderbend Drabbles
by How To Train A Demigod
Summary: Percabeth genderbend, swap, or change. Fluff and Drabble oneshotes.
1. The Girlfriend

**Hi. This Fanfic is after BOTL.**

 **Discaimer:I own nothing. Well, except for Alice the mortal, and Uncle Rick!**

 **Uncle Rick:You don't own us!**

 **Alice TM:Yeah!**

 **Me:Yeah I do! I created you!**

 **Uncle Rick:That is extremely disgusting.**

 **Me:Says the guy who made a dam joke about shist.**

 **Sister:Anywho. Enjoy!😄**

Anthony P.O.V.

Anthony was on the plane to New York and was worried out of his mind. His best friend, Perci, lived in New York, and it's not like he didn't want to see her it's just that he was going with his girlfriend, Alice, and he hadn't told Perci about Alice.

Its not like he was going out with Perci or anything. It's just Alice is the opposite of Perci. She's blonde, blue eyed with pale skin, she wears skirts, dresses, makeup, and jelwery.

Alice put her hand over his seeing the expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he lied.

She either couldn't tell he was lying or didn't want to press him.

*X*

Alice P.O.V.

"This trip is going to be so boring. Just looking at statues of dead Greeks. Am I right?" Alice said making conversation with her boyfriend. They were walking to their hotel.

"Uh- um- yeah. I guess." Anthony replied.

"I know, right?"

Anthony had seemed preoccupied the whole trip there and Alice wondered what could be wrong. They were going to skip the museum and she was finally going to tell him she loved him. He was probably just thinking the same thing and was worried. Right? Right.

"Class, class." The chaperone teacher, Mr. Kenner, said.

"No, no." Said Tony Gettel. Tony was the most popular guy in school and had, had his eyes on her since the day she first came. He turned and winked at her. She turned to Anthony hoping-erm-expecting Tony to get punched in the face but Anthony's eyes were glazed over.

"You sure you're okay?" Alice whispered.

He must not have heard her because he didn't answer.

Mr. Kenner coughed trying to get their attention. "Now boys and girls-"

"And others!"

"Right. Well, tomorrow we will be going to the Metropolitan Muesum of Art. Be back here at 7am. Sweet dreams!"

*X*

Anthony P.O.V.

"Come on, let's sneak out!"

"I don't know. We'll get in trouble if we do." Anthony didn't like the idea of sneaking away from the museum, that was the sort of thing the other kids did, and Perci.

He shook his head, how did Perci always find a way to meddle into his thoughts, with her raven hair that was never brushed, and her crooked smile that just screamed, 'TROUBLE', and her eyes- oh how her eyes made his knees wobble-

'Whoa, there, buddy!' Said the only part of his brain still working from just thinking about her, "Perci _friend_ , Alice _girlfriend."_

"Just come on. We need to talk." Alice insisted.

"Okay," Anthony reluctantly agreed.

They snuck out of the museum and started down the sidewalk. Anthony tripped in some cow pie-courtesy of Hera-and dropped his things everywhere. He scrabbled to pick them up.

Time for some bad news, good news, and worser news.

Bad news:Alice, oblivious to this, walked out into the street without checking for cars, almost getting run over.

Good news: _Almost._ Some one passing by noticed the car and pulled her out of the way.

"Thanks." She said breathlessly. By this point Anthony had picked up his things and was coming towards his girlfriend and the person who had saved her life.

"No problem."

Anthony froze. He knew that voice.

Ready for the worser news:Perci was the person who had saved his girlfriend's life.

"Perci?"

The girl turned around just to confirm his suspicions. There was Perci Jackson.

*X*

Alice P.O.V.

Okay, _why_ is this girl and her boyfriend hugging. Sure, this girl had saved her life, but still he was _her_ boyfriend.

"Anthony!" The girl slapped his arm, "You didn't tell me you were in town. You could've come over!"

Anthony just rubbed his arm and muttered an apology.

"Hey." Alice almost yelled but somehow managed to keep her top on.

"Oh yeah," Anthony said as if he had forgotten all about her- which by the way, she did not like. "Alice this is Perci. Perci, Alice-"

"His _girlfriend_ " Alice added.

Perci blinked, obviously surprised. She turned to Anthony and punched his arm, "You never told me you had a girlfriend."

"Yeah, well," Anthony rushed to a explainion, "We haven't been dating long, and it's not serious."

Alice hung her head low at those last words, _not serious_. It was serious to her, she was going to confess her love to him.

"So how do you know each other?"

Perci slung her arm over Anthony's shoulder and said, "Best friends."

Anthony rolled his eyes- he never did that to her. "I'm not doing it, Seaweed Brain." _Was that a cute nickname, they didn't have cute nicknames._

"Oh, come on, Wise Boy. It's so cute." As the words came out of her mouth she could see them both trying, and failing to suppress blushes. _Okay, that's it!_

"So, how long have you known each other?" She couldn't have known him as long as Alice.

Perci looked at Anthony like she couldn't quite remember.

"To hard for your small little brain to remember?" Alice asked her. Okay, so it was a little harsh but someone had to tell little Miss Boyfriend Stealer to back off.

"Listen Princess Perfection-" She started but Alice cut her off.

"What did you just call me! I am not perfect!"

"Oh, right, sorry. I forgot about the rinkle in you skirt and the big black bruise of your nose."

"What bruise on my-" Alice stopped mid-sentence when she saw Perci pull her fist back to punch her.

Right when Alice was about to get a nose job Anthony put a hand on Perci's shoulder and whispered something into her ear. Perci's arm fell to her side and she turned to Anthony and smiled at him, "My mom's probably wondering where I am. I should head back."

She turned around and was gone.

"I don't like her." Alice stated simply. She thought that, that was the end of it but apparently Anthony would just not drop it.

"You what?" He asked incredulously.

"Don't like her. I don't think you should hang out with her anymore."

"You were the one who started it!" He practically screamed at her.

"Oh, so now your defending her!"

"Yeah, I am!'

"Well, then I think it's time you choose. It's me or her!" Alice was sure that this was bulletproof until...

"Easy, her." And he just walked away.


	2. Rare Bonding Moment

**Sup. This fanfic is set during TLT.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing but Alice TM and just recently Nico Di Angelo (Uncle Rick ran away, I'll find him again don't worry!)**

 **Nico: You don't own me I am the Ghost King, Price of Darkness-**

 **Me: And the cutest cinnamon roll ever, yeah we get it.**

 **Alice TM: Well, you don't own me.**

 **Me: You aren't even real. I just made you up for my first story and decided I liked you.**

 **Alice TM:*tearing up* You like me?**

 **Me: Of course I do, you're my baby!**

 **Alice TM: Aww... *runs into a hug***

 **Nico: Well, I can see you don't need me anymore, so I'll just go.**

 **Me: Come here you cinnamon roll. *pulls Nico into group hug***

Perci P.O.V.

Anthony, Grover, and I were sitting on a trunk of a tree together. We had just come back from a mess with a monster that I did NOT want to meet again.

"Well," Grover said, "it could have been worse." That is why he is my best friend he can be an optimist one moment and a pessimist the next, he's like a girl. Eww... bad mental image, Grover in a wedding gown! **(A/N LOL!)**

Anthony snorted, "Sure, it could have."

"Oh, stop being such a pessimist!" I snapped.

Instead of glaring at me like he normally would he raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know you knew what that word meant, Seaweed Brain?"

I folded my arms behind my arms behind my head and leaned into the tree. "I'll have you know I'm very photosynthesis, Wise Boy."

Anthony snorted and rolled his eyes at my antics.

"Well," Grover continued as if Anthony and I hadn't just had a rare bonding moment, "if we do die then the gods will go into war, all demigods will be killed in battle, and mortals will be destroyed in the crossfire." Well, there goes the optimist idea.

I groaned, how can I save the world when I'm stuck doing it with people who keep going on about how we can't while I'm trying(and failing) to keep that thought out of my head.

They turned toward me alarmed by my sudden outburst. "What's wrong?" Anthony asked.

"You guys," I whined, "how are we gonna save the world if all we think about is how there is no way in Hades that we can?"

"I hate to say it, but you're right, for once," Anthony admitted.

"Thank you," I said trying to ignore the 'I hate to say it' and 'for once's.

"We have made it through a lot already," Grover added.

"Exactly," I encouraged glad they were finally getting the gist of my idea.

"Only one problem," Anthony said seemingly sadly.

"What?" I asked worried by the sudden change in mood.

Anthony grinned at me, "We have you as our leader."

I shoved him with my shoulder playfully as we all laughed. "Oh, haha, very funny."

"You're actually pretty good at pep talks though," Grover suggested.

"So I'm a politician?" We all laughed at that.

"No," Anthony said to me, "you're to trustworthy for that."

"Was that a compliment?" I asked pretending to be shocked.

"Don't get used to it, Seaweed Brain. I don't give them out often."

"So you mean to say I'm special?" I inquired cheekily.

"Depends," he stated simply.

"Meaning?"

"On whether it's a good special or an annoying special."

"Let me guess, it's the annoying one?" I guessed, feeling I knew the answer.

Boy, was I wrong. **(A/N TLT quote anyone)**

To my absolute surprise, he said, "Not necessarily, I still haven't decided yet."

I felt my cheeks turn to fire as I grinned at him, which was really weird seeing as I never felt that way before. It was like the temperature had suddenly turned up.

Course the weirder part was when he smiled back I noticed his cheeks were dusted with pink as well. He must have felt the sudden change in temperature too.

I heard a cough and turned to see Grover failing to stifle his laughter.

"Anyway," Grover said gaining his bearings at last (after MANY death glares from the both of us), "We'll be safe as long as we keep the arguing to a minimum."

"Gods help us all," Anthony mock prayed.

I threw my head back and laughed at how surprisingly silly he could be.

"We're a team." I said, "We can get through whatever those stupid fates decide to throw at us."

Cue lightning!

"Wow, I didn't know someone could be stupid enough to make fun of the fates." Anthony breathed. He sounded half awestruck and half annoyed, which I didn't even know was possible.

"That's why we need you in our team. You fill the smart spot," I told him.

"We're like the Three Musketeers!" Grover put in enthusiastically.

That didn't seem quite right to me. "Hmm... More like the Three Stooges."

Grover looked crestfallen for about a second before, "I call Larry!"

"Curly!" I yelled.

Anthony groaned, "That leaves me with Moe."

"H...a" I laughed between yawns.

"You guys go to sleep. I'll guard tonight," Grover offered.

"Good idea I could use a nap," I said.

"Then go to sleep, Seaweed Brain." Anthony rolled his eyes, to which I replied totally maturely to by sticking out my tongue.

While I drifted into sleep I heard Anthony say to Grover, "Girls are so strange."

"You should feel her emotions," Grover replied.

They had no idea just how strange I could get.

 **Nico &Alice TM&Me:*still group hugging***

 **Nico: Can't you just group hug with the generic me**

 **Me: You mean Mico**

 **Alice TM: We don't talk about him**

 **Mico: Hi guys**

 **Nico &Alice TM&Me: Ahh! **


	3. Study Not-Date

**Hey. This fanfic is set after TTC.**

 **Disclaimer: I got Uncle Rick back and I'm holding him captive.**

 **Me: Mwahaha! Now you can't mess with Percabeth!**

 **Uncle Rick: Nooo! It's my job to mess with Percabeth!**

 **Alice TM:*takes club and bonks Uncle Rick on the head causing him to go unconscious* HAHAHA! That's what you get!**

 **Me: Alice, I am SO proud!**

Perci P.O.V.

"Mom, it's just Anthony. It's not like a date!" Seriously, it's not like I liked Anthony like that, we're just friends.

"Hmmhmm... Don't worry I'll leave you alone," Mom reassured.

"Seriously, he's just coming over to help me with my homework."

"Okay..." And with that my sweet-but-way-too-much mother left me at the house to go out with Paul.

Paul, my mom's boyfriend. Now, most people wouldn't like their mom going on a date with anyone other than their dad, but I didn't mind as long as he loved her. Honestly, the only problem was that my mom was dating while I was still single... wow, that sounds sadder than I thought it did.

I spent my time waiting for Anthony working hard on my homework. Or at least trying to. The words got all jumbled at I got aggravated. So, aggravated I almost threw the book across the room when. . .

Ding-Dong!

I inwardly groaned as I opened the door, "Mom, I swear it's not a date-"

Oops! Cue stupid annoying girly blushes!

"Hey, Anthony," I said, failing to keep my cool. "You're early."

Anthony blushed as well, "Yeah, sorry."

Dang, it! Why does it have to be so awkward! All we ever do around each other anymore is fight and blush and-

Poseidon's Underwear, he looks cute! Stupid girly hormones and ADHD!

"Homework!" I shouted suddenly. _Smooth, Perci. Real smooth._

"Can I come in first, Seaweed Brain," he joked. _Phew... jokes, I'm good at jokes. I think._

"I mean, if you want to," I said mock exasperated. He chuckled under his breath as he came in.

We sat down at the kitchen table. As I opened my Algebra book, Anthony asked, "Is something burning?"

"Cookies! Mom's gonna kill me!" I scolded myself as I ran toward the oven only to let out a yelp when I grabbed the cookie sheet.

"Oven mitts!" Anthony reminded.

"I know that!" I yelled back. "Now," I added in a quieter voice, but I could tell he heard me because of the roar of laughter coming from him.

"Oh, shut up," I said to him as I set the burned cookies on the table.

This just made him laugh louder, so I decided to shove a burnt cookie into his mouth, making him choke.

"Let's get to homework," he suggested looking red-faced and glassy-eyed from the unsuspected cookie attack.

"Good idea, Wise Boy. Let's leave the emotional scarring humiliation for later." He ignored that.

"Now, X times the quantity-" I stopped listening by x, just staring at him.

His blonde curls that I just wanted to rake my fingers through, his calculating grey eyes that seemed to soften every time they landed on me, how he chose to wear his camp shirt which almost looked as good on him as his armor...

Anthony P.O.V.

I noticed Perci's eyes had glazed over as I talked and stopped, "Perci, you're not paying attention, are you?"

Perci's eyes quickly registered she'd been caught and trying to cover it up yelled, "C square!"

The corners of my mouth twitched upwards as I tried not laugh, she really was adorable when she did that.

She gave me her signature lopsided grin that made me feel that if I had been standing my knees would have buckled. How can I be a son of Athena when I can't even think straight when she does that.

"How about we take a break, eat cookies," she suggested.

"I've already had enough burnt cookies, thanks," I joked.

She gave me a guilty smile, but I could tell in her eyes that she didn't feel guilty at all. I can usually read people, it comes with training as a demigod since I was 7, but Perci was a whole nother story, she was so unpredictable you could really tell she was a daughter of Poseidon by how much she's like the ocean.

"How about a movie?"

"We just started, Seaweed Brain. You can't tell me you're bored already," I reasoned, sometimes she could be such the procrastinator.

"Please, Wise Boy." Yeah, right, baby seal face does not work on me.

"Okay, fine." Well, maybe it does a little.

"Yay!" she yelled, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the couch.

She turned on Jumanji and sat so close she was practically on me. I tried to ignore that part.

A few minutes later I looked at Perci only to realize she was asleep and drooling slightly on my shirt. 'Seaweed Brain, you adorable idiot,' I mused, tucking her hair behind her ear.

I was so caught up in watching Perci that I didn't hear the door open.

In fact, I didn't realize we had company at all until, "Well, well, well. What do we have here."

I whipped my head around so fast I was sure I heard a crack. There with a smirk on his face, was Grover.

 **Alice TM: That was funny!**

 **Me: Thanks! I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Alice TM: Hey, where'd Uncle Rick go?**

 **Me: *book falls from heavens and lands on lap* The Mark of Athena?**

 **Alice TM &Me: Nooo!**

 **Me: I will find you, Uncle Rick, and I will make you pay for this!**


	4. Nightmares

**Yo, this fanfic is set after TLO just a few days before Percy disappears.**

 **Disclaimer: I tried to steal Percy and Annabeth but they are a little busy at the moment.**

 **Me: I will avenge them, Uncle Rick!**

 **Alice TM: Yeah, you can't throw my OTP into Tartar Sauce!**

 **Me: *whispers* Tartarus**

 **Alice TM: Tartarus!**

 **Me: We will come and get you, Uncle Rick!**

Perci was screaming. That's all I could hear, her screams. I raced out of bed and headed to the cabin 3 as fast as I could.

I opened the door to see Perci bolt upright in bed, sweat clinging to her blue-and-green tank top, panting as if every breath might be her last- which, depending on the dream, she could be thinking was.

I walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed. "Hey, Seaweed Brain," I said gently, "It's just a dream, no one can hurt you." It wasn't completely true though. When you're a demigod, nightmare's are rough.

She looked at me, her eyes wide. "Oh, Anthony," she panted, "they... they were threatening to take you from me."

"No one can take me away from you," I reassured her.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She let out a breath and I wondered vaguely what nightmare could make her as upset as this.

"Good, because I sure have a lot of monsters wanting to kill me," she said jokingly.

"And gods," I reminded her playfully.

"And then we have Hera who absolutely hates you," she teased back.

"Not even the queen of the gods can keep me away, Seaweed Brain. If she does I'll kill her."

"Not without me, you don't, Wise Boy."

I put my hand on her cheek caressing it gently, she closed her eyes and sighed in content. I kissed her forehead. "Don't you worry, Seaweed Brain. The war's over, we're safe," I reassured.

It happened so suddenly I wouldn't be surprised if I'd died right there when she did it. She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me so close our lips were almost touching. My breath hitched and I was sure she could feel my pulse racing. Perci had started doing that where she would be super straightforward while I was hardly used to the whole dating thing as if she had been waiting to do things like that for years, which was possible, I sure had.

"You know you can't promise that. You're not only dating a demigod daughter of one of the Big Three Gods, but you're also dating the most reckless one," Perci reminded me.

I let out a chuckle at that, trying to ignore how close our lips were and how much I wanted to kiss her. "I know. Trust me, I know. That's why you have me though, to keep you from doing things to stupid."

"On my own," she added teasing me. Her hands tightened on the collar of my shirt, I tried to ignore that. Again.

"Well, I can't exactly let you die without me, now can I?" I asked playfully.

"Unless it's Mount St. Helens," she retorted.

"That doesn't count," I said.

"Oh?" she asked, "And why not?"

"Well, I did leave you with something," I reminded her, referring to the kiss.

"Yeah, well, leaving me in a dazed state right before I go into battle really doesn't help me," she answered.

Huh?

I felt my cheeks get warm. I didn't know I'd done that! I didn't know I had that kind of effect on her!

I looked over at her and noticed she had a blush crawling up her neck. The thing about Perci is that she didn't get this kind of pink tint to her cheeks, she went full-out red. Good to know she actually gets embarrassed by somethings, seeing as how she never gets embarrassed by her cluelessness.

"I- uh... I-" she stuttered but I cut her off with a kiss. She kissed me back softly, slowly. It wasn't passionate, we weren't ready for something like that yet. The kiss was just...

We pulled back. "So, you ready to sleep yet?" I asked her.

"You wanna come in here with me?" she asked cheekily.

" _Want to_ , Seaweed Brain," I corrected her trying to keep my flush to a minimum from her comment and instead focus on her great grammatical error.

Perci threw her head back and laughed. "Okay, Wise Boy."

We hugged and I kissed her on her forehead. "Night, Perce," I whispered walking toward the door.

But just as I was about to open it when Perci called out, "Anthony?"

I stopped and turned around to look at her, worried. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Never leave me?" she said it so hesitantly I might have thought someone else had said it had I not seen her lips move. Perci was never so hesitant with what she said, it was weird hearing her say it as if still contemplating whether to take it back or not.

Either way, I gave her a small smile and said to her, "You are not getting away from me that easily, Seaweed Brain. Goodnight see you in the morning."

"Night, Wise Boy," she whispered laying back in bed and pulling the covers to her chin in a comical way, she had her mischevious glint back in her eye and her signature lopsided grin back in place. It was amazing that after all these years she still had that look that made me dumbfounded, or at least as dumbfounded as you can get for a son of Athena.

I snorted and rolled my eyes opened her cabin door, stepped out, and closed it just quietly.

As I walked to my cabin I wondered vaguely what Perci's dream could have been about to make her so unnerved.

I was glad that no one knew of Perci and my little get-togethers, well almost no one. "Hey, Travis," I greeted the bush next to my cabin before walking in. Behind the door, I heard Travis's voice tell who I reasoned to be Connor, "Man, we should have known he'd get us."

 **Thankx for all the comments they really make my day! If you have any ideas for future oneshots or stories COMMENT BELOW! Or write it yourself and tell me the name of the story and your username, I'll check it out. I READ THEM! ThEy ReAlLy MaKe My DaY!**

 **Alice Tm: And unlike Uncle Rick, we're not incredibly evil.**

 **Me: I really do love you all!**

 **Alice TM: You love me more, right?**

 **Leo: No, everyone knows all the ladies LOVE Leo!**

 **Me: *hides Team Leo sign behind back* *nervous giggle* Yeah, right.**

 **P.S.- Sorry about the awful description of the kiss I just don't feel like Anthony is very mushy. That and the fact I've never kissed anyone before. Yes! That's right! I'm a 13-year-old girl who hasn't had her first kiss!**

 **P.P.S.- Comment what your first kiss was like! Worst and most awkward kiss gets Leo!**

 **P.P.P.S.- Did you know p.s. stands for postscript, which is _Latin _for post scriptum meaning 'written after'!**


	5. The Best Underwater Kiss Ever

**Hey Guys. This is the 'Best Underwater Kiss' scene from TLO Genderbend!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Alex, daughter of Hermes. (A/N: My friend's name is Alex!)**

 **Alex: Squack!**

 **Me: Alex just started reading Percy Jackson, but is starting with TLH.**

 **Alex: I'm super confused! Who is Percy Jackson?!**

 **Me: *sighs* What. An. Idiot.**

Perci P.O.V.

Slowly, the dinner crowd trickled away. Some went to the campfire for a sing-along. Others went to bed. I sat at the Poseidon table by myself and watched the moonlight on Long Island Sound. I could see Grover and Juniper at the beach, holding hands and talking. It was peaceful.

"Hey." Anthony slid next to me on the beach. "Happy birthday."

He was holding a huge misshapen cupcake with blue icing.

I stared at him. "What?"

"It's August 18th," he said. "Your birthday, right?"

I was stunned. It hadn't even occurred to me, but he was right. I had turned sixteen this morning-the same morning I'd made the choice to give Luke the knife. The prophecy had come true right on schedule, and I hadn't even thought about the fact that it was my birthday.

"Make a wish," he said.

"Did you bake it yourself?" I asked.

"Tyson helped."

"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick," I said. "With extra blue cement."

Anthony laughed.

I thought for a second, then blew out the candle.

We cut it in half and shared, eating with our fingers. Anthony sat next to me, and we watched the ocean. Crickets and monsters were making noise in the woods, but otherwise it was quiet.

"You saved the world," he said.

"We saved the world."

"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody." **(A/N whether you want Rachel to be a guy or girl, make your choice)**

"You don't sound disappointed," I noticed.

Anthony shrugged. "Oh, I don't care."

"Uh-huh."

He raised an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"

"You'd probably kick my butt."

"You _know_ I'd kick your butt."

I brushed the cake off my hands. "When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable . . . Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."

Anthony kept his eyes on the horizon. "Yeah?"

"Then up on Olympus," I said, "when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"

"Oh, you _so_ wanted to."

"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought- I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking . . ." My throat felt really dry.

"Anyone in particular?" Anthony asked, his voice soft.

I looked over and saw that he was trying not to smile.

"You're laughing at me," I complained.

"I am not!"

"You are _so_ not making this easy."

Then he laughed for real, and he put his hands around my neck. "I am never, _ever_ going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

When he kissed me, I had the feeling my brain was melting right through my body.

I could've stayed that way forever, except a voice behind us growled, "Well, it's about time!"

Suddenly the pavilion was filled with torchlight and campers. Clarisse led the way as the eavesdroppers charged and hoisted us both onto their shoulders.

"Oh, come on!" I complained. "Is there no privacy?"

"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse said with glee.

"The canoe lake!" Connor Stoll shouted.

With a huge cheer, they carried us down the hill, but they kept us close enough to hold hands. Anthony was laughing, and I couldn't help laughing too, even though my face was completely red.

We held hands right up to the moment they dumped us in the water.

Afterward, I had the last laugh. I made an air bubble at the bottom of the lake. Our friends kept waiting for us to come up, but hey-when you're the daughter of Poseidon, you don't have to hurry.

And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.

 **So, this was new. I hope you enjoyed. Comment down below if I should make more genderbent percabeth moments. Also, comment on your favorite percabeth moment. Mine is 'Nobody touches her' or maybe 'I'm glad you're not a guinea pig'.**

 **Alex: Mine is I dOn'T kNoW, bEcAuSe I'm StArTiNg At 'ThE lOsT hErO'!**

 **Me: You poor, stupid, stupid baby. You should have started at TLT.**

 **Alex: What is TLT?**

 **Me: *sighs* Look it's Leo Valdez!**

 **Alex: *runs in a random direction, never to be seen again* I'M COMING, HONEY!**

 **Me: She does't know about Caleo yet.**


End file.
